


You Are So Worthy

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: Smut in front of a mirror in a hotel.





	You Are So Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic i wrote and posted on Artificial Queens on Tumblr. I am now aware that these are not the names/Pronouns that Sasha and Shea prefer, but in the interest of preserving/cataloging my fics in a place other than Tumblr, i will not change them. If you want to read a similar fic, request one!  
> With that, I rest my case.

Shea was pulling Sasha down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at, literally pulling. Sasha felt like Shea could pull her arm off if she wanted to. She was tripping in her heels and she could feel her wig shifting, but Shea seemed to take no notice. They finally reached where Shea wanted to go, her room, because she pulled her key out from somewhere in her outfit and opened the door, shoving Sasha inside. Sasha had barely caught her breath when Shea shoved her up against the nearest wall and locked their lips together. Sasha could practically taste the passion as Shea pried her mouth open with her own and shoved her tongue inside. 

How had it come to this? Well, Sasha actually knew the answer to this. Following a huge drag show, there had been an equally huge after-party for all the performers. Sasha had been hanging out with Shea and some other queens, but Shea’s gaze dominated Sasha’s attention. Within 30 minutes, they were kissing. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the wine, maybe it was some sexual beast inside them both, whatever the reason, here they were. Shea was grinding on Sasha, her body keeping her quarry where she wanted her while her hands went exploring, trailing over her sides, her arms, her stomach, her ass. Sasha was putty in Shea’s hands, and Shea showed no signs of stopping. Sasha was normally a top, but she knew that there was no way Shea was going to give her control. She felt something inside her clench up, she couldn’t tell if it was nerves or something else, but she was so ready. She needed Shea, and she didn’t care how she got her. 

Shea wrenched her lips away from Sasha’s, lipstick all smeared, and started moving Sasha again. Instead of throwing her onto the bed like she expected, Shea walked Sasha up against another wall and then turned her around. Sasha was face to face with her own reflection. Shea had parked them in front of a full length mirror. Shea put Sasha’s hands on either side of the mirror, and they made eye contact through it. Sasha watched Shea lean towards her ear, then watched Shea’s mouth move at the same time she heard her hiss “Don’t move” and felt her breath on her skin. Shea then walked away from Sasha’s line of sight, causing Sasha’s heart to beat louder. She examined her reflection, the Sasha in the mirror had lipstick all over her face and was beet-red, sweat poking out from her makeup. Her wig was tangled up in a glorious mess and the heavy necklace was rising and falling with her chest. She had to admit it was a very sexy sight. Next thing she knew, Shea was back, her dress was off and and her member was hanging free from underneath her corset, but she was still mostly in drag. The mirror wasn’t telling Sasha much, but she felt Shea’s hands at her back and heard the zipper as her dress came loose. Shea just let it fall, pooling in a heap at Sasha’s feet. Shea knelt down, lifting Sasha’s legs to remove the dress from the range of fire. Shea left Sasha’s sight once more to hang the dress up, but was soon back, tugging at her underwear. It too went south, but Sasha didn’t care about it as much as the dress, and anyway, Shea had reached what she wanted to, Sasha could see it in her reflected eyes. Shea knelt down again, putting her head between Sasha’s crotch and the mirror so she couldn’t see what was happening, but she didn’t need it because she felt the tape being peeled from her skin and then her member snapping back to it’s regular place. She felt Shea run a finger down her shaft, sending an small shiver down her body. Shea pressed a kiss against it, and Sasha groaned and secretly hoped for Shea’s warm mouth. It didn’t come though. Shea stood up and took her place behind Sasha. She reached next to her to where a nightstand stood and grabbed a bottle of lube, teasingly dangling it in where Sasha could see before her hands went behind her. Sasha could hear the cap open and hear the squeezing of the bottle before it was moved back to the nightstand and Shea’s now free hand grabbed Sasha’s chin, forcing her to look at herself and Shea in the mirror. Shea made eye contact with her as she slowly opened her up, the number of fingers increasing at a steady pace as Sasha writhed under her touch. The feeling of pleasure was so intense right now, how was she going to last longer than 2 minutes with the real deal? She watched her own face contort as Shea kept going, crying out when she bit her neck even though she had warning as she watched her lean in. Finally, Shea withdrew her fingers and grabbed a condom. Sasha could hear the wrapping rip and the squeezing of the lube bottle and the squeaking of rubber as Shea prepared herself. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Sasha analyzed her face for any sign of what was coming, but Shea’s face remained neutral. Shea kissed her neck as she slowly lined herself up to Sasha’s hole, Sasha’s heart pounding out of her chest. Shea straightened up, grabbed Sasha’s member and chin, and met her eyes before pounding into her and thrusting hard with no mercy.

Sasha actually screamed a little, but Shea didn’t show any sign of noticing except pumping her member extra hard. Sasha was a mess. Waves of pleasure shot up her body with every thrust and every pump, resulting in a constant state of physical pleasure. Sasha wasn’t sure if she could take anymore, then Shea hit her prostate and a new kind of pleasure shot through her. But even that paled in comparison to what she saw in the mirror. Not only could she feel what was happening to her, she could see it happening. She saw Shea pumping her at the same time it was happening, see Shea moving behind her and feel it at the same time. It was like she was in some weird virtual reality porno, and it was mind blowing. It was like Shea was fucking her mind as well as her body. This body that she had a love-hate relationship with. This mind that loved to turn on her. They were both screaming in harmony, and they were screaming Shea’s name. She was so lost in the moment, her orgasm caught her off guard, and the pleasure was so intense, she thought she blacked out. She slumped forward, hitting her forehead on the mirror, probably getting her makeup and other bodily fluids on it. 

Thankfully, Shea let go of her chin and member, instead grabbing her hips to fuck her even harder. Sasha trembled under the excess of pleasure, moaning Shea’s name until she came herself, moaning Sasha’s name. Shea pulled out and gently picked Sasha up, cradling her and lying her on the bed, pulling off her shoes before disappearing from sight. Sasha could hear her moving around, but her body was too spent to do anything but lie there. She felt someone climb onto the bed, and then was face to face with a fully de-dragged and naked Jaren. He slowly removed what remained of her clothing, raising her head up to take off her wig and necklace and rolling her over to un-lace her corset. Finally, all that remained of Sasha was the mess that used to be her makeup. Jaren slowly peeled off her falsies before grabbing his makeup remover and a clean cloth. Sasha closed her eyes and lost herself again, adoring the tenderness of the moment, the coolness of the makeup remover the only thing preventing her from completely retreating. Jaren’s hands stopped, and a kiss was planted on her forehead. Alexander opened his eyes. He watched as Jaren put the remover and dirty cloth back on the night stand before moving next to him, pulling him into his arms. Jaren began to kiss Alexander’s face, murmuring into each one. 

“I love you”, “You are so beautiful” , “How did I get so lucky?” , and the like, over and over again. This tenderness compared to a few short minutes ago was mind-boggling, and yet, Alexander loved both sides of Jaren. He managed to reach up and grab Jaren’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. It started off as lips just touching, then Alexander opened his mouth when he felt Jaren’s tongue lapping at his lips, letting him map out his mouth. As the make out session deepened, Jaren rolled on top of Alexander, their half-hard penises rubbing against each other. Jaren pulled back slightly, close enough that Alexander could feel his breath, but not so close that their lips were touching.

“Ready for round 2?” He asked, cupping Alexander’s cheek. Alexander nodded, wrapping his legs around Jaren’s waist for him. He smiled, and with one final kiss, sat back. More lube, a fresh condom, and then the head of Jaren’s erection was pressing against Alexander’s entrance for the second time. This time was much slower, from the pace of Jaren’s thrusts to the pumps of Alexander’s penis to their breathing. But Alexander was still overwhelmed by pleasure. This time, although it was slower, it was more intense. Alexander felt like his heart could explode from the amount of love he felt for Jaren as they made continuous eye contact. Eye contact could be scary, but as they made love, it only added to the experience and the building pleasure and the love. He dug his nails into Jaren’s shoulders, wanting something to cling onto as he came. He regained his bearings just as Jaren came, and he fell more in love watching him lose himself in his pleasure. Over the course of the next few hours, they collided again and again, so many times that Alexander wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk on his own in the morning or even a few days from now. But it was worth it. Jaren was worth it. He was worth literally everything hurting for a week, he was worth his brain being foggy for a day or two, he was worth the snide comments, the knowing smirks, he was worth everything. And Alexander also knew that HE was worthy, worthy of being loved in the way Jaren loved him, something he didn’t always know. They deserved each other, and that was a fact.


End file.
